Creature of Darkness, Soul of Light
by ElementsOfVariousStuff
Summary: Jason, thirteen years old, is finally starting his Pokemon Journey through Hoenn. But he has one difference from other Trainers: He will never ever catch a Pokemon. He wants to show that Humans and Pokemon can really be equals. A thought that is very appreciated by his Zorua, Shade... m/m, human/pokemon, no need to be nice, I can take it.
1. Chapter 1-A New Journey

Chapter 1: A New Journey

Disclamer:  
naghnagnagh don't own pokemon, only oc's, make no money, naghnaghnagh! Come on, you hopefully know this already! If not, use your brain. If you owned pokemon, would you waste your time on writing fanfiction? Thought so.

"Speech"  
'Telepathy'  
*Thoughts* Narration (obviously)

On with the story. Wheeeee!

* * *

"Jason! Jaaasoon! Wake up already! You're late!" I heard my mother shout from the kitchen. I ignored her and turned around in my bed, trying to find some more sleep. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Jason! Stand up or I'll let Shade take over."

Silence.

"Shade, your turn." My mother said with a voice that was as cold as ice. Then my mind registered what she had said, but before I could do anything, a ball of grey and red shot into my face, licking every part it could reach while a childish voice in my mind cried 'Jaaaaaaaaasooooooooon! Playwithmeplaywithmestandupalreadyandplaaaaaayywithmeeeeeee!' I groaned. 'Shade, please get away from my face. How am I supposed to get up when you don't let me?'

'You know, that actually makes kind of sence. But who caaaares?' And with that, he continued his assault on my face, so I pulled the Zorua away to look him in the eyes. 'Please, buddy, just give me minutes and then I'm all yours.' He pouted, but agreed. 'Ten minutes. It's 11:17 and thirty-two seconds. Go.' 'Thank you.'

So I got up and made my bed, brushed my teeth and put on jeans a red t-shirt and a black hoodie before walking downstairs for breakfast. My mom sat at the table, an annoyed look on her face. "Oh, good that you come, you're only three hours late." *Late? Late for what?* "But if you don't want to go on your journey, it's ok for me." *Fuuuuuuuuuck, my meeting with the professor. Shit. How could I forget that?* "Ooh nooooo! Thank you, I totally forgot." My mother just smirked. "Thought so. Take some berries and run, Jason."

I did how I was told and rushed outside. That was when I heard the sound of tiny paws on wood aproaching fast from behind. I froze and looked at my watch. 11:27 and thirty seconds. Fuck. Thirty-one. Thir- 'Play attaaaack!' Shade leapt onto my head and started playing with my blonde hair. I sighed walked to my bike and left Oldale Town and headed in the direction of Littleroot Town.

After fife minutes, I arrived in Littleroot with Shade curled up in my hood, sleeping. *He's actually kinda cute when he's asleep. No, stop! Now where did THAT come from? Whatever, the Prof. is probably waiting.* I parked my bike outside the huge building I assumed was the laboratory.

I was right. When I stepped inside, I was greeted by woman wearing a white gown. "I take it you're searching for professor Birch?" I nodded. "I need a pokedex for my jour-" Suddenly a rather… chubby man ran inside, interrupting me. "Sorry, I -huff- was. On route 101 when I was attacked by -pfuh- a wild pokemon. Luckily that new boy came and saved me." Then he noticed me. "Oh, hello! Give me a moment… young, about fifteen-" "thirteen!" "sorry, you look older. Thirteen, blonde, I guess you're Jason. I'm Birch, nice to meet you."

He guided me to a desk at the back of the room, where he lay down his suitcase. "At first, I want you to select your first pokemon." "Uuuhm, sorry, but I already have Shade here" I pointed to my hood, where the Zorua was sleeping. "So I don't need one." "Oh, of course. I'll just give you your pokedex, the- ONE MOMENT, IS THAT A ZORUA? Where did you get it?" "When I was seven, my family went on a vacation to Unova and I found him injured in the woods. I took care of him, and he ended up following us home. I didn't even have to capture him."

The Professor froze at my last sentence, looking at me with horror. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Zoruas are very rare, even in Unova. Do you know how many people would try to capture him? And they could, because you didn't!" To say that I was shocked to hear this would be an understatement.

'Shade, that's horrible.' 'I know. I didn't think of that possibility, but he is right. I guess you will have to capture me.' 'B-but I-' 'don't want to imprison me? You won't. You can just capture me and let me out of that ball. I trust you. Please, I don't want to be taken away from you!'

"Ok, I'll do it. Professor, do you have a pokeball I could borrow? I'll bring you a new one when I come here the next time." Birch handed me a luxuryball and said "Keep it. See it as a substitute for a starter." "Thank you very much, Professor! You have no idea what this means to us." He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

I took Shade in my arms, hugging hin tightly. "I don't want to do this." 'But you know that you have to.' "Yes I know, Shade, but I still don't like it!" 'Just do it, Jason. Just press that button.' "Ok." I pressed the little button on the ball and suddenly, Shade turned into red energy and shot into the ball. It laid still for about three seconds before it clicked.

The moment it showed that he was caught, I released him, putting the ball as deep into my backpack as possible. "Wow, you really don't like the thought of him being inside there, huh?" I turned to Birch with an incredulous look on my face. "How could I? It's sick to just take away their freedom like it was nothing. I want to become the number one without forcing anyone to follow me. I want to show that if we really are friends, we should treat them as equals."

_Shade's POV_

"I want to show that if we really are friends, we should treat them as equals." As Jason said these words, I couldn't help but blush. *He really thinks of me as an equal, like if I was a human. That's so sweet.* I snuggled a bit closer to his chest while continued speaking.

"And by treating them as equals I also mean remove those absurd laws they call "directives for adjustment of pokephilia". THOSE are the biggest sign that we don't treat them right. They understand us, we have several ways of understanding them, and if you ask anyone who ever spent time with a lucario or a dark or psycho type, they aren't dumb animals. Love between pokemon and humans wouldn't hurt anyone, but rather make some people really happy. And how I said, they aren't animals, it wouldn't be any different to a homosexual relationship, somwthing they at least pretend to tolerate."

I froze as he came to the part about pokephilia.*He actually likes and supports the idea of pokemon and humans being together? He… he really thinks that way about the topic! YESYESYESYES! There is hope. I've waited since back then in Unova when we met, and now I can finally think of u-*

"I see, you're a bright little guy, Jason. Not many people, even at my age, think that much about it, but rather swallow every bit of this whole "it-is-wrong-because-it-always-was-and-just-is" shit. It is really great to hear that someone else thinks the same way, and it's fascinating that you think that much at your young age. Is it okay when I give you my number?" he asked and pulled out his pokegear.

Jason smiled. "Of course, prof." They exchanged numbers and said goodbye. Jason grabbed me around my belly and lifted me up and left the laboratory, noticing neither my blush nor my dumb grin. "Soo, back to mum, buy some groceries and off we go. How does that sound to you?" I quickly shook my head and replied 'Does "groceries" include chocolate?' he nodded. 'Then off we go!'

**Authors Note:**

_Please review and help me improve this._

_ Hugs and Kisses, El_


	2. Chapter 2-The Actual Start

Chapter 2 - Mary

_Jason's POV_

After we left the laboratory, I set Shade back down on the ground and took my bike. "So, little guy, now that you're mine, I'm gonna put you back into that ball you came from." I said with an evil grin. 'What? But you said that you'd let me be free!' I looked him dead in the eye, my own ones cold and emotionless. 'J-jason? What's your problem, why do you act like this?' At this point, I couldn't hold back anymore. "You… you really fell for that? Bwaaahaahaa!" '…Idiot'

I laghed for about two minutes before I turned away and started walking back home. "You comin' or what?" Shade quickly ran after me and jumped onto my shoulder. Suddenly, he bit down on my right ear. Don't get me wrong, he didn't hurt me, but he surely was annoying as hell.

'Don't you ever, EVER do this again, Jason! You know I hate it.' "yeah, yeah, whatever. You know I would never do this. Why are you still afraid?" 'I just… I just hate the idea of losing you, the real you.' he said with tears in his eyes. "Whoa, there, please calm down, I'll never let you down, I promise!" I hugged him tightly to my chest and stroked him behind his ears. 'Just calm. Down. For me. Please!' He sniffled. 'O-Ok, sorry.' 'sshhh, it's okay, everything is gonna be okay.'

I slowly continued my walk back, thinking about what had just happened. *Poor little guy. I didn't expect him to react that way… why did he break down like that? I mean sure, I wouldn't want to lose him either, but just because I made a joke?*

I proceeded this thought all the way home. When I arrived at my house, I was interrupted in my train of thoughts by the sight of my mum and someone I hadn't seen for three years, since I've moved to Hoenn. "Mary? Is that you?" she turned to me with a big smile and blew a red strand of hair away from her blue eyes. "Jason! Long time, no see. How have you been"

_Shade's POV_

Great. Mary. I like her, really, I do, but she always tried to kiss Jason when we were younger and THAT is something I'll probably never forget.

Jasons mother joined in the conversation. "Well, Jason, as you know, Mary lost against the Kanto champ about four weeks ago. Now she wants to try the Hoenn leauge. I thought that maybe you two could travel together?" At that point, Jason had a smile outside of my comfort zone. "Of course we can! It'll be great to spend some time together and catch up a bit."

*Fuck.* I climbed out of his grip and onto his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Mary's face lit up at seeing me. "Ooh, Shade, I didn't realize you are here as well. How have you been?" 'Until now, my life was great.' Luckily, she didn't get what I meant and just said "That's good to hear."

Jason escaped the smalltalk by going up to his room packing a few things and coming back down. "I'm ready to go, what about you?" He asked Mary. "Don't have to ask!" She then turned to Jason's mother. "Bye, Mrs. Blaze, and thank you for the food." "How often do I have to tell to call me Veronica?" Mary smiled "Ok, Veronica. Bye." "Take care of my son!" "No problem!" As we left the house, I could've sworn I heard her mutter "If you knew…"

As we headed for the pokemart, Jason picked up the conversation again. "Well, Mary, how're your pokemon? I guess they're quite a bit tired after taking on the leauge." "Yeah, I left most of them at home to relax with my grandparents. I actually only took Atlas with me."

"Why don't you let him free a bit? I can imagine he's quite sore after the long way over here." She looked at him with a funny look on her face. "You still have this whole Poke-activist-thingy going?"

Now it was his turn to look irritated. And my turn to speak up. 'And WHERE is the problem with it? He actually realized and accepted that we aren't dumb animals and he treats us like that! He also only caught me because I wanted it! I don't see how that is strange at all. He's a great person for thinking that way! Greater than any champ could ever be! Now TELL ME, please just tell me how THAT is in any way not good.'

She looked at me unbelievingly. "Wow, Shade, I think I've never seen you that serious about a topic. The way you praise him kinda makes me think you have the ho-" 'THATWASJUSTBECAUSEITHINKTHATHEDOESTHERIGHTTHING!' I screamed and tried to hide in Jason's hood. Mary just smirked, but luckily didn't pry.

We entered the Pokemart and parted right away. While Mary went over to the magazines and Jason looked for food and medicine, I headed straight for the sweets, specifically chocolate. I transformed into a human kid with short red hair and grabbed as much bars as I could reach before walking back to Jason.

'Chocolaaaate!' Was the only warning he got before I dropped my load into his basket, the sudden change of weight surprising him and letting him stumble for a moment.

"Hey, whats your problem, bo- Shade? Is that you?" I opened my human mouth and exclaimed, still in his mind 'Chocolaaaate!' "Okay, it IS you. When I said "we'll buy some chocolate for you", I meant SOME chocolate. Not each and every piece they have in this market."

_Jason's POV_  
Shade looked at me with giant pleading puppy eyes. 'But Jaaason' he whined 'they're Fairtrade!' "Well, THAT certainly changes everything." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "BUT! I'm gonna buy you this whole sugar-mountain-monster… thing, but only under the condition that you won't be that greedy once our journey really started."

Shade growled and was about to complain, but in the end, he only mumbled 'Ok.' "Good boy!" I said teasingly while patting him on the head. "We don't want you to get a little fat, now do we?" 'Oh, shut it! I'm just a bit fluffy. It's my fur!' "Yeeees, of course…"

Shade looked at me with his anger clearly visible. 'Come on, just stop it! Why do you have to make fun of me all the time? That's mean. You're not supposed to be mean. It is mean to be mean when you're not supposed to be mean. It's kind of mega-mean. You're Mega-Mean!' Shade complained.

"Me? Mega-Mean? What do you mean by mean? My mother never mentioned any mean-ity (a.n.: does this word even exist? If not, now it does!). That makes me think about the meaning of mean. Is it mean to eat meat? Well, of course, but you get the joke?"

Shade looked at me as if I had just declared that I would give birth to a pterodactylus right then and there. 'Jason…' "Yeees?" '… Fuck you.' "I can't. I mean, physically, I can't, even if I tried."

Just as Shade was about to respond, Mary came back to us, a large smile on her face. "Look at this! They actually have the latest issue of "bone crushing murder killer blood splatter massacre of doom out of hell with demons AND cyborgs"! I NEED it to complete the "sex, drugs, and kid abuse"-collector's box and win one of the limited fake blood cans with actual blood from fake animals."

I blinked.

"Heelloooo, jason? Anybody home?"

I breathed.

"Jason? What's up with you?"

I blinked.

Mary began waving her hand in front of my eyes.

I breathed.

"Look, that was just a joke. It's actually a book about cooking in the wild, you see? Arceus, you're still way too easy to shock, I expected that to have changed. Whatever, you two coming or what?" And with that, she turned around and headed to the cash desk.

I looked at Shade. "I'm not the only one thinking that this was strange, am I?" 'Totally don't know what you mean…' He changed back into a Zorua and followed her.

I only stood there, dumpfounded. After a minute of processing the whole situation, I quickly ran after them.

As we left the market, I started bombarding Mary with questions. "So, tell me! How was it to battle the whole league but failing at the champ? And how was your journey to good old Hoenn? And what about Atlas? Didn't I ask you to let him out? And how is your fam-"

"JASON! How am I supposed to tell you when you don't give me any opportunity? As for your questions, it was depressing and something I wouldn't want to have missed at the same time to loose. My tour was okay, although a bit uncomfy. Ok, I'll let Atlas out in a sec. And as of my family, there's some… tension, but nothing serious."

Even though I wanted to ask more about her family, I held back since she looked like she didn't want to talk about it.

Suddenly, I heard a loud yelp. Looking in the direction of this noise, I spotted Shade cowering on the ground on the way to route 102, a Poochyena towering over him. Shade barked something, to which the other pokemon only growled and lifted its right front paw, reagy to slash at Shade.

Before I could make a move, Mary sprinted towards the two Pokemon, releasing a huge Machoke while running. "Atlas, go! Get that Poochyena away from Shade!" "Maachoke!"

Atlas charged at the Poochyena, but just as he was about to beat the poor Pokemon, I cried "Stop! Wait a minute." Four paires of eyes immediately looked at me, three in confusion, one understanding. Shade knew me, so he knew very well what was about to happen.

"Shade, dude, can you build up a mind link, please?" about half a second after I asked this, I felt a familiar pressure on my mind as he linked our thoughts. 'Thank you. Can you please invite the Poochyena know? And, Shade, be nice.' '… okay.'

I saw the look on the hound's face change from confused to mild anger and… fear? It only was there for a few moments, but it was clearly visible. Again, I felt a bit of pressure on my mind as he integrated the pokemon's into the link.

'What do you want here? Do you also want to hurt me and take away my pup? I swear, I'm gonna end- is that a human mind? What kind of crazy game are you playing?' it sounded like it was a female 'Wait, a pup? Whatever, we don't want to hurt you or your family. We only want to pass. I'm on my way to become the champ of Hoe-' 'I knew it! Just another TRAINER!' she spat the last word as if it was the most disgusting thing on the world.

'Wait, wait, he isn't THAT kind of trainer!' Shade interrupted 'He's trying tobecome the best without hurting a pokemon, nor forcing one to follow him by catching them.'

'…What?' 'Just how I said.' 'Yep, just how he said. I have no interest in insulting sentient creatures -although you should be called people- by thinking of myself as in any way higher. I mean, you guys created the universe and stuff, so what right would I have to do it?'

'…what?' 'See, I don't want to hurt you. And I won't, so would you please step away from Shade?' 'So you think of us as equals?' 'Well, to be honest, I kind of think that I couldn't do much if you attacked me, so you're higher in some way. But, yeah!'

'You won't hurt my little boy?' 'Nope.' 'Thank you. I won't disturb you any further. And sorry, - Shade, was it?' 'Yes, but it's oka-' The second yelp this day, although this one sounded way younger than Shade with his twelve years.

The Poochyena turned around with shock on her face. 'Krad! Please help me, it's my son.' That was when I spotted another Poochyena, although this one was much smaller. Again, I didn't have the time to do anything, but this time, it was Shade who reacted faster and fired a giant ball of darkness at the Treeko attacking the baby pokemon.

The orb didn't miss its target and exploded at colliding with the grass type. The little dog pokemon spotted its mother and rushed over to her, nuzzling her leg.

A boy, about eleven years old, cried "Treeko! Are you okay? Who did this?" Then he saw me. "You! I was about to make a great catch! What gives you the right to steal it from me?" "STEAL? IT? ARE YOU KIDDING?" "What, you did exactly this! I was about to get a new Pokemon, but then you faggot came and stole it! And you injured MY TREEKO!"

*HIS treeko? What is this boy thinking?* "You can't own a Pokemon, that'd be slavery! Also, did you realise you were about to injure a BABY? Are you FUCKING RETARDED?"

"I didn't- I mean, I- It's just-" "Just what exactly?" "… nothing, you're right… I guess… sorry." "It's okay, sorry for shouting at you. But you had to understand. But these two stand under my protection."

The Poochyenas looked at me with mild confusion. 'You mean…?' 'Only if you two want. I won't use you for fights or anything, but you'd be protected against pokeballs. If you want, I could even give them to you so you could go whenever you want.'

She looked at Shade 'Is that true? Can he protect my baby?' 'Yes. He can and he will.' The Poochyena turned back to me. 'We will allow you to capture us, if you allow me to carry both our pokeballs.'

"Hey, you talking to them or what?" the boy asked loudly. "If yes, HOW? And can I learn?" "Yes, I was communicating with them." I went into teaching mode."You see, the dark type is kind of a counterpart to psychic. You probably know that some psychic trainers talk to their pokemon through telepathy. It is more or less the same with dark types. Riolu and Lucario also can communicate telepathically, although they do it less frequently.

And the same way psych trainers develop psychic powers themselves and Lucario trainers start seeing aura, dark trainers develop dark powers, even if it takes them twice as long to do so. These are some of the things that aren't common knowledge because dark trainers don't just go around bragging about their powers. So yeah, you could learn it, if you spend a good part of your life with mostly dark types. Or they contact you."

"Are you some kind of poke-prof?" "No, I just did some research after meeting Shade here." The boy looked genuinely impressed. "As much as I'd like to talk a bit more, I have to go now. But we'll meet again, and then I will understand Pokemon better!"

After he left towards Oldale Town, the Poochyena spoke up. 'Soo, I'd be ready if you want.' 'Of course, just wait a moment…' I searched my pockets for two pokeballs. 'By the way, my name is Jason Blaze.' 'I'm Kira, and this is my son Krad.' she moved her paw to the sleeping ball of fluff beneath her.

'Who wants to be first?' 'Me.' 'Okay' I pressed the button and she was enveloped in red light before being pulled into the ball. It clicked, showing that she was indeed caught without resistance from her side. I released her and repeated the process with Krad.

I took off my belt with the balls and fastened it around Kira's back after having put away Shade's ball. "We'll have to have a fitting one made for you, but for the moment…"

And after explaing to an extremely confused Mary what the hell happened in the past fifteen minutes, we FINALLY (!) headed for Petalburg City.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Sorrysorrysorrysoorryyy for taking this long, but I had kind of a personal crisis and problems with school. BUT! I promise to try to update more frequently. It pains me to have needed that much time for just about 2600 words. I'll try to make the chapters longer and/or update more often. Whatever, please comment, help me improve, even if you just point out grammatical or spelling mistakes.  
And for all those who didn't notice, this'll be a m/m human/pokemon fic, as well as

SPOILER(f/f human/human)SPOILERend

So, don't like, still read, show what intolerant idiots you are (or surprise me by starting a GOOD discussion about pokephilia), but DON'T expect any attention if the first one is the case. If the second possibility is your choice, you may gain my respect… nobody knows…  
Love you all, El3


	3. Chapter 3-Here We Go

A/N

You remember my last statement? Fuck that.

_Jason's POV_

'I'm huuuungry!' Shade whined. 'Can't we stop for a few minutes and eat? Pleeaase!' I looked him dead in the eye. "Shade. We'll eat as soon as we arrive in Petalburg. I already told you that about… six times now? Can't you just shut up for five minutes? Please?"

'Shade, really, that's annoying.' Kira joined in. "Thank you, Kira." 'No problem, Jason.' Shade just grumbled 'You don't have to listen, Kira. I'm not forcing you to maintain the link. YOU want to stay connected. It's not MY fault!' I groaned. "Shade! She needs the connection to become familiar with my mental signature so she can build a direct link to me at any time and you know that! Now shut it! See, Petalburg is already in view, so stop whining or you won't get anything AT ALL!"

Suddenly, I heard someone shouting from my left. "HEY! You! Guy in black! Yes, you! Fight against me!" My expression shifted from annoyed to pitying when I saw the guy who said this. He was red haired, about 12 years old and had a Ralts standing to his right.

_Mary's POV_

Jason slowly walked over to the boy, talking to him all the while. "Sooo… you, guy with a psychic type, wants to battle me, a dark type trainer?" The boy just stared at him blankly. "Uhm… yes? Why wouldn't I? I was training all day. No way I'm gonna lose!" Jason smirked. "Okay, you're right. Why wouldn't you? Shade? Wanna earn us some lunch?"

I turned to Kira. "Would you like to try contacting me? I'd like to maybe talk a bit while waiting for them." Kira looked at me worriedly, but nodded. "Oh, don't worry, they'll be-"

WHAM!

"-okay. They can take care of themselves."

"RALTS!"

I felt something brush my mind. I tried to concentrate on it, but it slipped away.

CRACK!

Again, something touched my mind, but this time the contact was a bit stronger and longer.

"Wha- What are you? I was certain we would win! How? You're just a new trainer yourself!"

The next time Kira's mind grazed mine, I pushed back with my thoughts. And this time, the connection held. 'Did it- did it work?' Kira asked. 'Eeyup. You did it. Do you even hear me? Is it enough to just think what I want to say? 1, 2, 3, test, test. If you heard all of this, you're probably annoyed, but it's just soooo cool! It's been years since I last talked to Shade like that.' One could say I was a bit ecstatic.

Before I could say anything else, I noticed Jason walking towards us. Behind him, I saw a huge hole in the ground with a few shattered trees, an unconscious Ralts and a crying boy in it.

"Oh, Jason, that wasn't necessary. The poor guy didn't know what he was doing!" He just grinned widely. "Maybe. But you can't say he didn't have it coming! Not my fault that he didn't know the basics. And he ignored that I tried to subtly warn him. Now, lunch! Off to Petalburg!"

We arrived in Petalburg City about twenty minutes later. Once there, we instantly headed for the pokemart, the Poochyenas and Atlas waiting outside. Inside, again, we split up. Again, Jason bought food and again, Shade tried to sneak chocolate into it. I just looked at a few knifes.

We left the market with new food, only one piece of chocolate (poor little Shade …) and a brand new knife (for cooking, OF COURSE!) as well as two pokeballs for me.

While Shade and the Poochyenas ran off to play, Jason, Atlas and I build a little camp just outside the town.

After having finished putting up the tents, I unpacked our cooking utensils and started preparing some soup.

_Shade's POV_

[A/N translated pokespeech]

Come on! I wanna play. Krad whined. Kira sighed Yeah, sweetie, I'm coming. Just wait a moment. The pup started grinning. No! Catch me! With that, he ran off.

Instead of following him, his mother turned to me. Shade, would you …? Of course. I smiled before running after Krad.

After two minutes of sprinting through the forest, I heard some rustling in a bush behind me. The fact that I could also smell him actually didn't help Krad hiding from me either. But he was trying so hard, so I played along.

Where the hell is this boy? He has to be somewhere here … I muttered. I heard a poorly suppressed giggle from behind me. I smiled. Kraaad! You here? Hey, where are you? I shouted.

There it was! The sound of tiny paws trying to sneak up on me. I braced myself and … with a roar as frightening as a baby Spinda, Krad leapt onto my back, trying to push me to the ground.

I started laughing and rolled onto my back, throwing Krad off of me in the process. We simply lay there in the grass, laughing, until Kira arrived.

She smiled at us. And what have you two been up to? Krad immediately jumped up. Mom! You totally should have been there! Shade was following me, but I totally dodged him and hid in the bush over there, but he absolutely didn't notice, so I sneaked up on him and tackled him, and he fell to the ground. It was AWESOME!

I see, you had fun. So, what do you want to d- I interrupted her. Stop talking and … CATCH ME! I said, poked her with my forepaw and ran away.

Oh, come on! Kira shouted, chasing after me. I headed deeper into the forest, Kira just meters behind me.

I heard her cry out Shade! Tree! I turned around to look at her with irritation. What do you me-

Bonk!

Oouch. I looked up to see the tree I just ran into. My poor head.

Kira sprinted towards me, a look of concern all over her face. Shade! Are you okay? I slowly stood up. My head was killing me.

Kira seemed relieved that I wasn't really injured. She smiled at me and I grinned back. Then, suddenly, she burst out laughing. I followed shortly. Soon we lay there, laughing, and having a good time.

After roughly ten minutes, we stopped and just lay there, smiling at each other.

_Kira's POV_

Shade stared at me, this dumb smile of his directed at me. It was just his usual, idiotic smile, but it still brought a slight blush to my face.

I turned my head a bit, interrupting the gaze and hiding my blush. Say, Shade, does Jason have any other Pokémon beside us? He looked at me quizzically. No, why do you ask?

NOW I was really flustered. Uuhm… nothing? Just interested. If I had to meet someone else, I would like to know beforehand. *Could that mean he doesn't have a mate? Interesting…*

_Jason's POV_

Mary worked on our food, preparing what seemed like a salad and veggie burgers at the same time. She seemed to be troubled by… something, though I couldn't say what exactly.

She seemed … tense, as if she was afraid of something, but didn't want to talk about it. Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey Mary! What's up with you? You seem… distracted." Mary looked at me, shocked. It was just a moment, but I could see fear in her eyes before she quickly put up a PokerFace.

"What do you mean? Everything's just fine!" As she said this last word, I could see it again. It was definitely fear. Mary was hiding something.

"Look, I know something's wrong. Why won't you tell me whats troubling you? You seem kinda… sad ever since I mentioned your parents back in Oldale." I inquired.

"It is nothing… it's just… my-my parents…" she began, sobbing lightly. "We had a fight over - over nothing, but, in short, they… they kicked me out. I - I didn't want to tell you, because… because I was ashamed. I thought you'd push me away as well…"

I quickly rushed over to her, gabbing and hugging her, and allowing her to freely cry into my shoulder.

"Sshhh, it's okay. It's okay. I won't abandon you. Everything will be just fine." I tried to console her. We stayed like that for two minutes before I dared to speak again. "Soo… what were you fighting about?" she turned away immediately. "…nothing…" I smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, I won't force you to tell me. You can just talk about it when you're ready."

_Kira's POV_

Shade, Krad and I were on our way back to the camp, Krad being tired after running all around the forest.

When he noticed my focused stare on my son, Shade smirked. Interesting, how he could run around all day before tiring like that, huh, Kira? I snapped my head up, looking around frantically. What? Sorry! What did you say?

Oh, nothing important, jus-

"-ashamed." That was Mary's voice. "I thought you'd push me away…"

I didn't understand the rest, because I heard a strange sound beside me. When I turned around, Shade was gone.

_Shade's POV_

*Nononononononononooo. She "was afraid he'd push her away"? If she really knew him she would know he would never do something like that. But I was afraid as well, so what am I thinking? But she said stuff like that and he… he hugged her… they seemed… happy together. Why? What, great Arceus, WHAT did I do to deserve this?*

I ran until my paws hurt, until my legs ached and my lungs threatened to burst. *I can't believe it! After everything we've been through, how could he just- wait, he didn't know! I was such an idiot to never tell him! And now he's GONE, happy with HER! It's all my fault.*

Tears had joined my thoughts long ago, and so I stormed through the woods, sobbing, feeling miserable. But I kept running, silently crying to myself. That is, until three things happened shortly after each other.

First, I heard Kira shouting my name.

Second, I turned around mid-run to look at her.

Third, my right front paw got caught in a root, twisting my leg painfully, which made me cry out in agony and fall into a small hole under a tree.

Kira ran past me. She didn't see me, and, honestly, I didn't want her to. So I let her pass and waited. But as soon as she was out of earshot, I started crying again. I rocked back and forth, hurt, with a probably broken leg and shattered dreams.

I let out all the emotions I so carefully hid away for years. Frustration, pain, jealousy, love, hate, everything that had put me into this situation, left my body in one loud scream. I screamed until my lungs were burning, only to take a deep breath and continue.

I was gonna die out there and I wished for it to happen.


	4. Chapter 4-We Belong Together

_Jason's POV_

Mary had just calmed down and we agreed on waiting for the others to come back, when suddenly a panicked Kira came running into the clearing, a confused Krad just shortly behind her.

But not Shade.

"Kira, where is Shade?" I asked.

_Shade's POV_

_A small Zorua ran through the dark, scary woods. He was clearly afraid, the shadows around him moving. He just wanted to hide, to just stop running and curl into a ball._

_But he had to get away, he had to escape. So he ran._

_He didn't know what he was running from, but it was there, right behind him. And it wanted him dead. Probably. He didn't want to find out._

_It was the little Zorua's first time out. He left home with his mother to search for food, but he got lost._

_And now he was alone. Alone in the woods. Alone in the dark, hunted by an unknown evil._

_At first, he was following his mother, but suddenly, she just wasn't there anymore. He had just tasted some strange blue berries when he noticed that she was gone._

_And now he was running. Fleeing from his fears, from a figment._

_The Zorua was afraid enough to have lost his mother, but then he heard a rustling behind him, scaring him even more._

_And now he was stumbling, falling to the ground._

I silently cried as I remembered the circumstances under which Jason and I met. I mean, he saved my life back then.

_As he landed in the dirt, Shade heard loud rustling right in front of him. A voice shouted "Dad! Where are you? Hey!"_

_Humans. A Pokémon's greatest fear. Maybe they took away his mother and hunted him. *No* he thought. *It sounds like a young one… but there must be grownups nearby.*_

_But before Shade could move a muscle to get up and, more importantly, away, a human boy pushed his way through the branches and instantly spotted him. _

_As he slowly walked towards Shade, the Zorua started shuffling away, afraid of what this creature might do._

_When the boy noticed this, he instantly changed his tactic. He just sat down and started talking._

"_Hi there! I'm Jason. Why are you afraid?" To say that Shade was surprised would be an understatement. That human actually seemed nice._

_I was out with my mum, but we got separated, and now I'm alone, and you found me, and you will call other humans, and they will- _

"_Uuhm… sorry, small one, but I don't understand anything you say. "_

_Who're YOU calling small, you arrogant, idiotic- wait. You don't… ooh, right Human. Pokémon. Figures._

_But then the little Zorua remembered something his mother told him long ago. *Telepathy. That's it!* So he concentrated on his thoughts, imagined a bridge between their minds, just like his mother had taught him._

_Nothing happened._

_He tried again._

_And again, nothing._

_Aaaw, come on! Why won't it work? This sucks! he screamed._

_The human spoke up again. "Uuhm… what's up? What exactly are you doing? Can I help you?" Shade turned around, staring at the ground._

_Then he got an idea._

_He grabbed a twig with his teeth and started scratching in the dirt. Luckily, the boy immediately understood what he was trying to do and stood up, looking at the drawing._

"_You were out with your father?" he started guessing. Shade shook his head. "Your mother?" A nod._

_As the Zorua continued drawing, the Jason looked around. They were in a small clearing, somewhere deeeep in the woods, far away from the next city. The sun was about to set. *We should get out of here as fast as possible*_

_Only when he heard the Zorua whine, he remembered what they were originally doing. He looked at the next drawing. It showed a figure somehow resembling a Zorua. A bit. However, it seemed to be hunted by… something. It looked a bit like a ghost._

"_A… ghost? followed you?" The Zorua answered with an uneasy shrug._

"_You were running from something you didn't really see?" A nod. "Were you running from a strange rustling?" Another nod._

_The boy instantly reacted by grabbing Shade, jumping as high as he could and throwing him into a tree while shouting "Climb up!"_

_As soon as Shade grabbed a branch, an angry looking Snubull stormed into the clearing, looking around frantically._

_Then he spotted Jason. The boy screamed something about coming back and ran away as fast as his short legs would carry him. The Snubull looked around, but followed him._

_All the while, Shade could just stare in disbelief. That human saved his life. He owed that boy his life. Whatever may happen, he would stay with Jason._

*Jason… I miss you. I'm such an idiot!* I thought while sobbing into a patch of moss.

_Shade had waited in this tree for what felt like hours when he decided to get away from there. Jason hadn't come back yet, so he had abandoned him or he was… no, he had to have gotten away._

_Just as he was about to climb to the ground, he heard a rustle in the tree next to his._

_When he looked up, he saw Jason climbing from tree to tree, slowly making his way over to him. "Hey, I said I come back, I'm coming back!"_

_Shade quickly climbed back up and snuggled into Jason's chest as soon as he got there. 'Jason! I thought you abandoned me, or worse, got caught by the Snubull!'_

_Jason looked at him in astonishment. "Did you just say that?" 'What do you mea- I did I it! I talked telepathically! Yes! Who's awesome? I'm awesome!'_

"_You can… talk… in my mind?" Jason asked, trying to comprehend the situation. "wow. Just wow." Then he had an idea. "Now that we can talk, what's your name?"_

_Jason's POV_

"SHADE! WHERE ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY? COME ON, TELL ME WHAT'S UP!" I shouted as I stormed through the woods, dodging trees, but never slowing down.

_Jason ran. He ran as fast as he could, but an eight year old can only run so fast. And not to mention far. He was exhausted, but if he was to slow down, the Snubull would get him. It already was gaining on him._

_He could try climbing up a tree, but then he would risk the Snubull going back to the Zorua. And he wasn't planning on letting THAT happen._

_But then, again, maybe it wouldn't go back. It was his only chance of escaping. But he also decided that he had to distract the Snubull further. And he knew just the thing._

_Jason quickly jumped behind a tree, grabbing the next best piece of wood on the ground. He heard the Snubull quickly approach. He waited for the right moment, jumped out of his cover and swung at the Pokémon's head._

As I thought about how Shade and I met, I didn't notice the Mightyena lunging at me from the left. That is, until it crashed into me.

I was thrown to the ground, the hound landing on top of me, pushing the air out of my lungs. As I tried to breath, I felt something forcing its way into my brain. It wasn't the soft feeling like when Shade contacted me, but rather an endless pain, threatening to crush my brain.

'You are not welcome! Back away, or we will make you. Leave our territory!' a deep voice growled inside my head. To emphasize his point, he slashed at my cheek, cutting deep into the flesh. Well, not super deep, but deep. It hurt.

I relaxed, waited for the right moment and shot my leg upwards, hitting him… you know. It hurt as well. But this time, him.

I rolled to the side, throwing him off me in the process. Without hesitation, I jumped to my feet and ran.

*Oh, come on! That's not really happening, isn't it? It is. Fuck.* I thought before coming to the conclusion that maybe this repetition of events wasn't that bad. *At least it would mean that I will find Shade…*

I leapt behind a tree. I grabbed a huge branch lying on the ground. I waited for the right moment. I jumped out of cover, swung at the head of- a… dissolving… shadow. *Fuck!* was all I was able to think before the claws ripped through the back of my hoodie, shirt and back. Again, it hurt. Again, I ignored it. I still had to find him, even more when there's a pack of Mightyena nearby.

As I turned around and hammered the dog's head against the tree, he probably thought something like *how can he still stand!?* Then he fell to the ground, unconscious. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully for him. Not that I cared. I stumbled deeper into the woods, determined to find my friend.

No, not my friend. The one I care most about. I knew that now.

My love.

_They sat huddled together in the tree, waiting an hour or so for Jason's parents to find them. When they did, they saw the two sleeping between the leaves, Shade curled up under Jason's hoodie._

_Shade's POV_

*I swore to Arceus I'd never leave him. I'm nothing! Can I do anything right?* I thought as I waited for the night.

'Shade!' Great. Now I started imagining Jason's voice. As if he'd find me here. I was lost!

At least, that's what I thought until the shadows before me started moving and shimmering in a dark purple. And suddenly, Jason stood before me.

'Jason?' I asked. "Yeah, it's me. Missed me?" he flashed a grin at me before collapsing to the ground.

That's when I saw the deep gashes along his back. *Did he get into a fight or why is he hurt? And did he just use dark powers?*

"Shade…" Jason groaned, leaning his side against a tree. I instantly ran over to him, crashing to the ground myself as I put weight on my bad leg. So I crouched.

The moment I reached him, he grabbed me and hugged me tight to his chest. "Oh, Shade, I don't know what I would have done without you! I'm nothing without a Shade by my side."

By now, we were both crying.

"Shade?" he asked. 'Yes, Jason?' "You're glowing."

And then he passed out.

A/N

Sorry for not updating in so long, but at least you get two chapters at once! Yay.

And about the dark teleportation… I'll probably handle the dark powers a bit like Skulduggery Pleasant necromancy. Without the death bringer part, but you get what I mean. Or at least I hope so.

Whatever, chapters will probably still come irregularly, and I'm sorry for that. But at the moment, I'm having kind of a lot problems at school, what with failing 10th grade and stuff. Huh. Whatever.

Please comment and help me improve. And follow me, 'cause I'm awesome as fuck. Just a joke. Until next time!

-Love you, El3


	5. i ow you that much

Soo, against all odds this story isn't dead. The only reasons I didn't in forever are that I've got a lot of shit to deal with, as well as a lack of computer. I'm also currently rewriting the current chapters. But on my phone. That really really sucks. Because of that, you sadly won't see any updates till I've got myself a nice new PC. Until then, I'll keep doodling on my BL loot collection. But no real stories. Sorry.


End file.
